thecreaturesfandomcom-20200216-history
Sp00nerism
'''Nick 'Sp00n' '''is a main Creature, he is known for his mysterious and childish personality. He plays numerous games and has stopped playing some. He plays with almost all the Creatures. Bio Sp00n started out making random gameplay/machinima videos. There were many times where he would stop uploading and start again. He was not one of the original Creatures, though he has been friends with some of them for a long time. Sp00n began posting videos much more frequently as he became popular and posted the same variety of gaming videos on his channel as he had previously. Now he mostly does gameplay videos. He does still make machinimas on occasion, the last one being The Amazing Rescue with Nova. The 'Real' Bio Since Sp00n refuses to to have an interview with us no matter what way we can, he has told us to make this; In the year 2130, scientists developed a chip that could attach to an object that does not live and make it have a 'soul'. The 'SoulMaker 9001' they called it, one day, Chucky Testaq, bought one of these, since he was 9 years old, he didn't know what to put it on, he then dropped it while eating....SPACE CEREAL! It dropped on a spoon. As electricity sparked through out the spoon and beeped, Chucky was scared, it wasn't supposed to do this, this one, this SoulMaker or spoon was unique. The smoke cleared and Chucky felt excited, as he looked at the spoon, he was jumping up, hoping to see it move, it didn't he felt ripped off. Then, as he walked away, the spoon said 'The hell is going on!'. Chucky came to the spoon and asked him his name. The spoon then said 'SP-Double 00-n, you idiot'. This hurt Chucky's feelings and through SP-00-N out the window. It landed in Carl Kicks' bag and the two fell in love, they went to romantic space shuttle flights and exchanging....SPACE EMAIL! As Carl's and Sp00nerism (named by Carl because when they spooned) relationship developed, Sp00n found out about Carl's other lover, F0RK. Sp00n then jumped into a batch of nitrogen. Sp00n woke up adazed, he was in a desert, as he stood up he noticed he was no longer metal, but yellow, and green! He freaked out, and then said 'I wish I was a spoon', as he said that, he transformed into a spoon, 'I wish I was the thing I was before', this transformed him again! All because of nitrogen! Sp00n tried to think of what he was, but he couldn't. 'Your a pineapple' a voice said. Sp00n wiped around to see a dog 'Sup my name is Sp00nerism, or Sp00n for short' he said to the dog 'My name is Dog'. The two became quick friends, but Dog talked a lot and Sp00n always told him to shut up. One day, Sp00n was riding Dog into a lava pit, when he was knocked out. Sp00n awoke to see himself in a building, as a cat! 'What the meow!' he meowed, Dog was next to him, questioning him. As Sp00n walked down the streets of an unknown 21st century city, he was amazed by 'games'. He bought this game called Call of Duty and he was hooked. One day, Dog bought an apartment and Sp00n moved in and paid rent. Sp00n then discovered the gaming room of YouTube and did some videos. He then met Nova, which is a different story.... Main Games and Other Videos These games are games that Sp00n is playing and some of his other work. ''Currently Ongoing'' *Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3 *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim *Minecraft ''Older Games / On Hiatus'' *Battllefield 3 (Solo or with others) *Dead Rising 2: Off The Record w/ Paragon Nova ''Machinima'' *I'm on the Maps (Halo 3 Machinima) *Please Edit in more if you know some. Catchphrases and Quotes *"I can't hear you, your/my ___ is too loud" *"SHUT UP DOG!" *"Are you a gurl?" *"HEY!" *"Sly? What was that?" *"Lick my Butt" Trivia *In one of Slyfox's Left 4 Dead 2 videos, Sly calls Sp00n Nick multiple times. Sp00n, at the beginning, says, "I'm gonna be Nick 'cause that's my name." *On his channel, his background and video titles are very sloppy and childish. *He was the one who "invented" the word, Brown. *He used to be a hardcore Counter-Strike player. *Loves to take baths. (Creature Talk #23) *In several of his videos you can hear several children yelling and playing. Sp00n lives in an apartment and these are his neighbors. *A while back, Kootra tweeted a picture of a Creature that we haven't seen yet, and since Sp00n is the only Creature that has not show his face, we can assume this is him. To add to this, Sp00n even retweeted Jordan's the picture. While being interviewed, Danz admitted that it isn't Sp00n, but he has revealed his face to the Creatures. *A while back Sp00n tweeted about his friends band and how people should check them out but many instantly jumped to the conclusion that Sp00n is/was a member of the band. He has denied such claims. *On 21st November Sp00n began uploading his latest play session on Skyrim and within a couple hours the view count on Episode 24 had reached 1 million and has been climbing since. As of 11/25/11 the video had reach 3,589,800 total views. Sp00n has altered the settings on the video to unlisted so no one see's it. Whether the extreme veiw count was due to an error within Youtube or a hacker of some sorts is unknown. Category:Creature